


Inspiring Faith

by drinkginandkerosene



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drinkginandkerosene/pseuds/drinkginandkerosene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speeches were never Grantaire's thing, not until he saw Enjolras speaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspiring Faith

Speeches were an odd thing to experience for a man with little faith.

The words said did not stir his heart, and he could almost feel the drowsiness over take him, a mix of summer wine and summer heat, not to mention the very dull talk of revolution.

Sometimes he wanted to scream at them.

People would always be below other men, because that’s what people do. People use other people, break other people, kill other people all in the name of making life more comfortable. The kind were in the minority, and the helpful an even smaller group than that.

Grantaire informed Jehan who was seated next to him of his invaluable opinion, to which Jehan smiled and shook his head. Possibly because he knew in his heart that Grantaire spoke nonsense, because yes, he was a cynic and a skeptic but when a certain man walked up the speaking area, he would be all ears. 

And so he was.

Enjolras stepped up with the customary grace he seemed to be unaware he possessed. Grantaire sat up straighter in his chair, to see better or to be noticed he wasn’t sure. The long haired man (boy)’s eyes settled on him for a long moment before passing on. At least today there was no contempt there. 

His words stirred Grantaire’s heart, but not with love for Patricia, no, with love for Enjolras. He cared so much, and that scared Grantaire senseless because caring would only put you in a box, and that was not what he wanted for the man. Enjolras was the type of person who deserved the best of life, and perhaps more than other people, since he was fighting so hard to provide the best for everyone. When would he actually focus on himself? Grantaire suspected it was only a matter of time before he fell ill. He barely eat, barely slept, spending all night reading documents with flickering candlelight.

Once he had fallen asleep at the very table which he was working at, and Grantaire had shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around thin shoulders. Combefere had given it back the next day with a knowing look, and Enjolras had murmured a gracious thank you while avoiding eye contact. Grantaire hoped it was embarrassment from lapsing in attention and not the fact it was Grantaire that assisted him that made the pale skin on his cheeks flush so.

For a man with no hope, he seemed to hope a lot of things about Enjolras.


End file.
